Welcome, Summoner
by Silverw0lf-sama
Summary: When you're asked where you work, most people would say at a bank or as a teacher, you know normal ones. I am a professional Summoner at the Institutes of War, and this is my story. O/CxAkali and other ships as well. Been a long time since I wrote something for so please fogive me. M for violence and suggestions
1. Fox in the forest

**A/N Okay so like I know I haven't even tried to write in so long and that I've essentially given up on making anything for anyone ever since my co-author and close friend basically disappeared on me (I miss you Addy, I really hope you read this and try to talk to me again) but basically this will be another new story that I will be making. And unlike the others, I will be finishing this one! To the best of my abilities at least. I would also like to give a shout out to a ms MoxxieRusso for inspiring me to write again and also having such wonderful stories. so if you like FMA then check out her latest story, **_**Ready, Steady, Go!**_** it's really good. Without further ado, welcome, to the Institutes of War.**

The sun shone down with intense heat as another Saturday afternoon was spent slaving away in another construction site. As I sighed and wiped off my forehead, I grabbed my tools and started packing up for the day, humming to myself as I had just finished off my latest site. I packed up my equipment and decided to sit down for a bit and get some rest before heading home. I looked off into the nearby forests that seemed to be small in size, then again the place I worked at was the more luxurious side of town. I pulled out the leftovers from my lunch as I took in the warmth of the sun, now less scorching since all the hard work was over and done with.

It had been a rough day and whenever stress needed to be relieved, nature was always my answer. Just viewing the rays pierce through the leaves in the small wooded area made me feel at peace, feeling a gentle breeze every now and then as I sighed deeply. Though no one else was around as they had left already, I had heard some rustling nearby. I looked around, trying to find out if anyone was nearby, though it could have been a dog for all i knew. I got up and walked around, making sure that no one was on the construction site without proper permission. As I got closer to the back area, I heard more noises to direct me to the origin. I turned around and looked towards the forest, peering close as I saw a tail. A wild animal most likely.

I walked over, taking care to be quiet as I moved to get a better look at the creature, wanting to make sure that it wasn't a wild animal that could get hurt or cause problems later. As I approached it closer I noticed a large white tail that twirled about in a fluid motion as it moved further into the woods. I chased after it, curiousity driving me intensely as I ran quickly to find out what it was. I followed as fast as I could yet the creature seemed to have great speed, somehow eluding my range of vision just enough for me to barely make out it's direction. The forest seemed to be getting denser as I followed, running faster and faster in order to catch up to the creature as I started to speed up.

Before long, I had noticed that the trees seemed unfamiliar despite my working for a month in that area. They didn't even seem to be indigenous to the local area, but I persisted on catching this creature. I don't know exactly why but there was something about it that made me want to find out more about it. I kept moving, seeing that it had slowed down a bit probably thinking that I had not chased it too far, either that or it found some water to drink nearby. I slowed down as well, being mindful of my surroundings. I hid behind one of the trees, peering over as I got a better look at what I was chasing... though now it's a who. Standing before me was a beautiful girl, long flowing black hair falling just past her stomach. Her outfit was... revealing and yet very familiar. It was at this point though that she looked dead at me, her face having striped like markings and then I noticed the two more interesting aspects about her.

First, she had tails. Second, she had glowing ball of light in her hand that, for whatever reason, gave me the idea that she would use it on me.

Now at this moment was when I realized that something was different, and immediately I thought of many different explanations that would make sense of this. It was at this moment that the orb was thrown towards me.I dove to the side, barely missing as the orb moved past me and through severaly trees, burning and breaking straight through them. I was shocked and looked quickly back to the girl, seeing her run towards me with three small wisps in front of her. My eyes widened as she sent the wisps towards me, putting my arms up in defense as I was suddenly hit by a force equal to the heart of a flame. Needless to say that it scorched my arms up badly and made me shout in pain. I moved back, trying to put some distance between us as I saw her move towards me again, swaying her hips as she smirked and approached me. She put her hand to her lips and

More pain, a scorching burn mark on my chest and back as I could barely breathe. I could hardly move up from the position I was now somehow in, laying flat down into the ground. I don't even know what happened but the way she looked seemed like it was far from over. I groaned and moved back more, somehow pulling out strength from some unknown source and moving back into a tree, using that as a center point to get back up. I saw her small amount of surprise at my resilience and looked at her face to face, trying to determine what she will choose to do. Her hands were ready for another orb I assume as she finally decided to speak.

"Who are you, and why did you follow me?" She asked, her voice stern. Unable to fully comprehend what exactly was happening, I could only stare and prepare for my apparently innevitable demise. To this woman, this being of a higher standing when compared to other people. Her eyes showed her seriousness in this situation, simplay stating without missing a beat "Not talking won't do you any good, I'll simply kill you and move on." She said, an edge in her voice enough for me to snap out of my thoughts and react.

"A-Alan, Alan Ranford." I said in a semi rush. There was a small wait as I thought up of a proper excuse for the second, but nothing other than the truth really came to mind "And I wanted to see what you are..." I said, not really liking my choice of words

She stared at me for a few minutes, the retracted her hands back in a motion to throw the orb to finish me off, obviously not enjoying my answer. I closed my eyes, giving my final farewells and prayers as I awaited for the burn of essentially a thousand suns when someone shouted in the distance.

"AHRI!" A man shouted, running quickly over to her as she turned to see the owner of the voice. I thought it was a man at first but then I truly saw who it was that the voice belonged to. An ape the size of any normal man bearing a staff stood in front of us as he grabbed her arm, making her cancel whatever the orb was. "You know the rules, no more killing if you intend to stay within the Institution. Leave the poor man alone and just head back now before they find out." The monkey exclamined to the woman, who by now I assume her name is Ahri. _Ahri... it couldn't be..._ I thought to myself as I grabbed a better hold for myself. I looked closely at the two people in front of me. _ Then again... it wouldn't be that far off now would it?_ I asked myself, then internally shook my head. _No what am I thinking, they're only game characters, they couldn't exist even if I wanted them to._ I concluded, but that did not truly answer all of my questions. It was by now that I noticed the monkey man had asked me something.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked, now noticing how sore my voice sounded.

"I asked where were you from. I'm sure we can lead you back to your home. You must have been wandering through the woods or something but this is the Institution of War's private property, and it isn't open to just anyone. Are you a new champ?" The monkey said, looking over me perhaps to make sur ethat I wasn't in any critical injuries. I pushed him away gently as not to be rude and cleared my throat.

"U-um, I'm from Florida. B-but I thought we didn't even run that far." I responded. I had taken some deep breaths as I tried to rationalize my situation, so many thoughts coming in and out of my mind, I could see the edges of my vision fading and it was then that I heard something that pushed my mental state over the edge.

"Florida? Where in Runeterra would that be at?" The monkey said. As soon as the words left his mouth, my mind shut down. My surroundings were becoming a blur and their voices dulled as my breathing escalated. I lost all of my remaining strength soon after and fell to my knees, the darkness that soon enveloped the edges of my vision succombing me to it's embrace as I passed out, my mind going numb in time to hear one last thing from the woman again.

"Shit, Wukong help him up!"


	2. Reported!

**A/N Alright, I said I'd keep working on this and that's what I intend to do! Now here's chapter 2!**

* * *

My vision blurred as light pierced through my eyelids. I wasn't on the ground, and the room was pure white. There was a soft hum as I laid on a soft, white surface. _Yup, I died. Well it was an okay life. I just hope someone finds my body. But then what would happen? An investigation on how I was burned in only select parts of my body?_ I rambled with thoughts as I developed major headaches from my exhaustion. I tried to move my head, only to find that even attempting to move my eyes at this moment took too much energy. I heard a shuffle and noticed another person in the room neat me. It seemed to be a female seeing as how even though my vision was not clear, her figure made it quite clear. She seemed to be looking at something as my head forced me to succomb into darkness of sleep. I barely made out her jet black hair and soft angelic voice as my conciousness faded.

I woke up again, my eyes more focused and clearing up as I took a look around. I definitely wasn't dead unfortunately, so that meant that I survived whatever exactly happened to me. _What happened to me huh...?_ I thought as I slowly got up from the bed, I sat upright as I looked around for anyone nearby. _Ahri and Wukong... there's no way_ I told myself as I checked my chest. The burn marks injuries were definitely there, though it feels like by now it's healed up a bit. The bandage over it could just be using some pain relieving cream on the underside. I got out of the bed, steadying myself as I made sure I was in a stable enough condition to walk.

The room I was in did not look like a normal medical facility in Florida, though right now I'm really questioning whether or not I really am anywhere near Earth. _If I am in Runeterra... what will happen to me?_ I thought as I looked around some more. The bed I was placed in held the documentation for the analysis on my body, 'simple second degree burns, head trauma, may experience relapses in memories though highly uncertain'. It also contained the date I was admitted, though not by normal Earth time, as anyone would have guessed. I made a mental note about the date and continued on with my little investigation.

I walked over to the door, turning the knob as I opened the door, looking outside to see a long hallway. I stepped out, trying to further analyze my current situation. _I passed out in the forest, Wukong and Ahri were there... Did they take me somewhere else?_ I thought as I walked down the halls. I looked around for anybody close by as I struggled to even stay up. I heard some commotion nearby as I made my way to the source. I looked at the door, reading the sign above it labeled "cafe" and smiled a bit. It wasn't until now that I noticed how hungry I was. I opened the doors and the scent of many different flavors and foods flowing into my nose as the distinct chatter of people filled my ears. I hadn't been so happy to find other people, until of course I actually saw them.

Many different races and genders chatted and ate around the cafe as I stood at the entrance, entranced by the variation of size and well... appearances. Different kinds of styles and signature looks that made me realize once again. _Somehow... I may be in League._ the thought just made me have even more questions as I continued walking through, the auroma of the food all around me moving my weakened state and heading to the line. I looked over at the menu, frowning as I noticed a common object in the listing, price. _Gold... gold... gold... Which also happens to mean, no food._ I sighed as I moved away from the line, heading out before the aroma of the cooked meats drove me into insanity. As I reached the doorway, a suddenshout from across the room caught my attention.

"Hey! You're the guy from the woods!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turned around, seeing a flash of brown hair move over quickly towards me. I noticed it was the monkey and tensed up a bit. _Wukong, The monkey king_ I thought as He chuckled and stood in front of me. "You feelin any better?" He asked. I nodded slightly as I smiled a bit at his friendly attitude.

"Y-yeah, I assume you took me back here for some help." I replied, not really knowing what to say or if my mind could handle this situation without a slow transition.

"Mhmm! So then, if you're feelin hungry, why not grab a bite?"

"Well that would be well and all except I don't have any of my money on me at this moment." I replied with the careful excuse that seemed to make sense.

"Oh, well why don't I get you something? You know, to apologize for what happened with Ahri." The monkey king offered. Now normally I don't accept offers like these if it was a situation in which I could provide for myself, however this is not a time such as that.

"If you could, that'd be great!" I Smiled as we both walked back into the line. It was now that my mind turned a bit more as I took in all the faces close to me. I noticed plenty of champions from the game. And other faces that seemed new to me made me think that they must be the summoners that use them. I could hardly believe my situation currently, as if it were something you would only read in stories just for entertainment. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time for Wukong to get to the front of the line.

"I'll have my usual along with.." he trailed off looking at me as I quickly scanned the signs for something that would quell my hunger.

"A 'Piltover's Finest Burger' seems interesting." I finished off, scratching my head. The other foods on the menu looked... questionable.

"Right, and a PF Burger." He smiled as he handed over a card which I briefly saw his picture on it. The cashier scanned it then input the orders, which immediately came out of the metal container behind him. He grabbed the tray and handed it to Wukong, who grabbed it along with his card and walked back over to a table. As I sat down, I took the liberty to fully evaluate Wukong as he talked to me whilst eating. He seemed really friendly, though a bit prideful, but when isn't someone proud of themselves. After giving him a vague background as to why I didn't know much of Runterra, he gave me a small little lesson as to this place and what goes on here. As expected, this was the Institute of War, where the many nations competed with the champions in order to settle political matters. As we continued to chat, a man with a dark purple robe and aged face approached us, his voice powerful dispite his appearance.

"Mr. Ranford, will you please follow me, the Tribunal requests your presence." Normally I'd be shocked with someone I don't know knowing who I was, but seeing as the Tribunal, who back on Earth would be in charge of bans and complaints from players, wanted to see me, there was no doubt that I would definitely need to speak with them. I rose from my seat, waving goodbye to Wukong and thanking him once more, then turned to the man just as he walked out the café. I hurried over and kept my pace behind him, looking around as I spotted many familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Regardless of where I am now and who these people are, I needed to get back home if possible. Worst case scenario, I have to travel miles on a journey to get it. As we turned a corner, I took notice of the two men guarding a rather impressive doorway. We stopped in front of them, my apparent escort showing his own badge to the men before they allowed us through, opening the doors.

The room was beyond breathtaking at the very least, having a dark and threatening atmosphere making me have the desire to never be here again. Surrounding me were many summoners, all of which appeared to be more experienced and wise. I also seemed to notice Kayle, who not surprisingly directed this small little discussion that they summoned me to. She turned to our direction as the elder man stepped to the side.

"I have brought Mr. Ranford, Judicator." He told Kayle as she looked on towards me, along with another elderly man.

"Thank you very much Barbik, you are dismissed." Kayle informed the man, allowing him to leave which, in all honesty, made me even more nervous. "Now Alan," She spoke soothingly, which I assume was her attempt to calm me, "I have been informed that you are not of this world. In fact the world you are from seems to acknowledge our existance as a mere game, is this correct?"

I nodded, though feeling a lot more question gather inside my head about how they would have gotten this information. "Y-yeah, why? I-is that going to be a problem?" I asked, feeling all the eyes on me increase in intensity and judgment.

"Well, it simply leaves us with a question about your future. Have you been able to contact anyone outside Runterra?" She responded almost immediately, no hesitation as though this was all scripted out.

"N-no ma'am, I woke up a while ago and then met with Wukong as he explained where I was and ate with me as an apology." I explained, hoping that what I tell them wouldn't be in violation of a rule or law here.

"Ahh yes, the fiasco with Ahri, that's how we found out about you being here after her report of the incident." Her professionalism never faltered as she spoke clearly. "Well thankfully we won't need to cause any problems with anyone else from your world. Now then, I simply have one last question as this is what will determine your fate." She looked towards the summoners surrounding her as they gave a nod in agreement to whatever was occurring before I arrived. "Do you plan on returning home?" She asked slowly, patiently waiting on my answer.

Time seemed to stop, I had a hard thought about this ever since I woke up. If I am in the actual Institutes of War where League of Legends takes place, and if I am actively engaged with this place and their customs, then why would there be a need to even return home, where my hardworking job barely gets me by, and even then I would be losing my home soon. I gave it enough thought, weighing in the pros and cons to even the wild choice I have been given, choosing to stay or leave. All in all, I couldn't choose, the thoughts swirling inside my head were to scrambled and the positives and negatives seemed to balance each other out entirely. I was about to give my answer until I heard something in my head.

_If you want to leave, then they'll kill you_.

My eyes shot open as I heard Kayle speak up once more "So what is your decision?"

"I... I..." I looked at her, tightening my fist as I made the choice. "I do not wish to return, I want to stay here and become a summoner!" I told them. Kayle seemed to talk amongst the others once more, the silent conversation looming over the room as I stood there, awaiting their decision.

"Alan Ranford, in accordance to our laws, we will accept this answer and allow you to become a summoner, however this will not be a simple task. You must endure hardships and training to become adequate enough to take control of any champion you call for battle. And yet even before that we must ensure that you are worthy of becoming a summoner." She announced, her power looming vastly over mine. "Do you agree to the trials ahead?"

"Y-yes ma'am, I will do whatever it takes!" I said, standing at attention as I smiled.

"Very well, you will begin tomorrow, I suggest you find the main lobby and acquire your room key and identification card. Until then, everyone is dismissed." She signaled for the summoners to leave, yet I stood there, still dumbfounded by all that was happening. I looked at Kayle, running over to her as she was leaving.

"Kayle wait, I have to ask something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"W-well, I have to know... what would you all have done had I chosen to leave?" I asked, fearing the answer that made my stomach twist.

"We would have had to prevent any risk of news of this world from being spread." She told me in a way that was almost like asking a school teacher what was for homework. She started to glow as she sighed. "Looks like I have a battle."

"W-wait, what do you mean 'prevent any risk'? Like erase my memories?"

"Oh no, we would have simply killed you." She said as she disappeared into the light.

* * *

**A/N Okay well there you go, sorry for being late with this, I have been trying hard to finish this chapter but I kept thinking it wasn't good quality wise. I want to thank Moxxie for supporting me, go check out her storied I promise they're so much better than the crap I could write. SorryNotSorry about the cliffhanger and thank you all for reading and being patient, I will try to upload more often. See you all then.**


	3. Crouching Alan, Hidden Gnar

**A/N And now onto the next chapter. Also a great thank you to Whisper, I appreciate your support and hope I do not displease you in what I have planned. Enjoy**

I stood there, my arms hanging as I took the words in slowly, trying to shake off the fact that I had almost chosen my death simply for wishing to go home. I had waited for a bit before I realized that someone was calling my name. I turned to the doorway to see the same summoner that brought me here, Brabik I believe his name was. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and chuckled nervously.

"Say again? I'm sorry I was thinking." I told him, scratching my head and looking down.

"I asked if you planned on leaving soon. This is the Tribunal's court and it will reconvene soon." He told me. I nodded and walked over, putting up my hand in farewell as I continued walking down the hall. I sighed, thinking once again about her words. Kayle, as headstrong towards justice as ever I presume, made those words stay in my mind as casual as talking to someone about the weather. The biggest concern within my mind was a simple question.

_Who was it that warned me?_ I thought, The voice was so soft and it happened to fast for me to remember it. I could barely out it's feminine tone._ Another huge question to answer would be why, why would they warn me of anything?_ I continued on, the hallway seeming to get darker.

I stayed deep in my thoughts until I heard thunder sound off as lightning struck hard next to me. The sudden shock made me jump, looking out to the window then back into the hallway as I had lost my thought. I took a look around me as I noticed my surroundings, it was completely unfamiliar and dark. I sighed as I facepalmed, noting my idiocy as I realized that I was lost. I looked back to see if anything at all looked familiar or even a person to ask for directions, but I was completely alone and the corridor seemed to go on. It also doesnt help that I vaguely remembered taking turns at points of my walk. I sighed and continued on, hoping to find someone within the halls as I made my way down.

I shivered a bit, feeling someone staring at me, something in the darkness out of my vision. I tried not to turn back in fear of what it was until I heard a smash of something from deep within the darkness. I turned quickly, eyes widened as I looked for the source, seeing nothing yet hearing an unmistakenable sound of footsteps. I started to panic, running behind me as I searched for some sort of safe haven. I heard a shift in the speed the thing behind me was moving at, causing me to stumble more. I grimaced as I felt my leg give out, causing me to fall to the floor, groaning in pain as I turned to face my inevitable doom. I shielded my eyes as I prepared for the worst.

"Marmess!" shouted the creature as I felt something land on top of my chest, it was definitely light as I unshielded my eyes, looking at an orange ball of fur nibbling on my shirt. The small prehistoric yordle looking at me with such intensity that had it been anything else I would have acknowledged the end of my life. I chuckled softly, the adrenaline wearing down as I felt a small amount of pain in both my leg and chest, realizing my burn wounds did not fully heal. I petted the small yordle as he seemed to stop biting, trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Hey there, you must be Gnar, right?" I asked it softly, seeing him nod softly. I smiled more as I continued to pet him softly, seeing him seem to enjoy it. "Care to get off of me, I'm a bit injured already and would probably not be such a great trophy."

The small ball of fur nodded once more, seeming to understand what I said and moved off, patting my chest softly as he smiled his adorable grin at me. "Chifa waba!" He exclaimed. I chuckled again before getting up, looking down at the guy.

"Well Gnar, I have to get going. Oh wait, would you happen to know where the main lobby is?" I asked him, hoping he would understand that I was lost. He gave me a look before putting his hand on his chin as if he were thinking. I chuckled softly at the action as he snapped his fingers, grinning as he motioned me to follow him. I nodded and walked with him, making our way down the hall as the thunderstorm continued on. I still looked behind me, making sure nothing was following us as thunderstorms always seemed to make me paranoid of such. We turned down the hall, the lighting getting significantly brighter as I heard the sounds of conversations looming about. I smiled and moved faster, gnar catching up quickly and bouncing a bit more.

We arrived at the main hall, signified by the people, signs, and desk area that reminded me of a secretary or receptionist. I smiled and turned to gnar, giving him my thanks to which he replied in his unknown native tongue. I walked over to the desk, waiting for the man sitting there to finish his business as he glanced up to me, setting aside his papers.

"Hello, how may I assist you?" He asked, his voice kind. I explained my situation to him, to which he made a comment of me being "that guy" and he handed me papers needed to be signed before placing down a plastic card and a key. I gladly took them, turning as I looked at the room number. The key told me the wing and room I would be staying in as I sighed a bit, looking over at a nearby map of the building. I glanced over at the map, making note of the many different wings and areas available to all and found my way down to "Wing 7" as the key's label showed.

I examined my surroundings, taking note of the many doors down this wing as I approached my room. I unlocked the door, opening it as I sighed and went to the first piece of furniture I took note of, the bed. I fell as ungracefully as possible and made myself comfortable, wanting to just rest as my mind wandered back to my previous thoughts.

_I need to make sure that I prove my worth here._ I thought, thinking back to the voice that still echos in my mind. _And I will find out who that was._

My train of thoughts continued on for a few more minutes until my eyes became heavy, the warm embrace of slumber and darkness.

_Darkness... nothing but darkness... i-is someone calling out to me...? I can't entirely say for sure... why is my hand red... w-who's holding me...? I-I can't see anymore... a name comes into my mind... A-_

I jumped up, my breathing heavy as I awaken in a sweat. I shake my head, looking around as I hear the thunder continue to roar. I sighed, calming myself as the effects of being exhausted in this weather seemed to get the better of me. I got out of bed, grabbing a towel out from the closet nearby and headed towards the bathroom, deciding a relaxing shower would calm my nerves. My mind clearing as I felt the warm water against my body, I closed my eyes, trying to think of nothing as anything I could think of now would probably cause more stress. I knew what was expected of me and by the end of my training to be a summoner I would need to prove myself to the Tribunal to even let them think of keeping me. If the cinematics were true, then I'd have to focus my energy into the orb. I sighed, knowing that currently two things were stopping me._ First, I have no idea on how to channel magic and the like in order to even control the orbs and secondly, I have no idea on how to control the champion with the orb. If I'm lucky then they'll explain that in the training courses, but what if they start off at a point where usage of magic is supposed to be taught prior._ I sighed once more, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, and shook my head. I would worry about that when the time comes, until then I decided to continue on with my shower and go back to the cafe and get something to eat.

I exited my room, choosing to wear my tanktop and jeans as I made my way to the familiar scent of food. I made my way into the area, looking around and noticing some more faces that I hadn't seen before, specifically the champions I did not see during breakfast. I took notice of them and smiled a bit, feeling a tiny bit happy for myself as I stood in line. Seeing as there wasn't much choice on the matter, I concluded that I may as well try to enjoy being here. I also took notice of some of the summoners here, particularly a female around 5 feet with shoulder length brown hair. She stood next to what appeared to be Garen as they discussed some matters between them. I pondered introducing myself but decided against it as I had yet to even matter as much in the league.

I waited patiently in line, taking note of the champions that I remembered, Aatrox, Quinn, even Ezreal and Lux eating a nice dinner while conversing with eachother. I looked ahead of me, approaching the register as I looked at the menu once more, ordering something that I hoped was the Earth equivalent of chicken parmesan. I smiled as I had essentially gotten what I ordered and sat down, inspecting my surrounding as I took a bite out of the meal. I saw a variety of people, Ionian, Demacian, Noxian, Yordles, all the like. I was about halfway done with my meal that I noticed someone entering the room, a woman with long, jet black hair falling just past her waist, her face perfectly framing her amber eyes and small lips. It was a while before I realized that I was blantantly staring at the woman as she waited in line for her food. I blushed a bit, looking down at my food while glancing up occasionally, catching a glimpse of what I could have sworn was her looking at me as well. _It's probably just my imagination_, I told myself, continuing to eat. I took no more notice of the woman until I hear the moving of a chair in front of me and I glanced up, the very same person sat down, her tray consisting of some sort of soup. I cleared my throat a bit, drinking some water as I looked at her.

"Hello there, nice to meet you." I told her, smiling softly as she met my gaze. Her eyes were simply captivating to me and I couldn't figure out why.

"Hello again, are you feeling any better?" She replied, causing a bit of confusion within me. I was about to question what she meant when my memory of earlier crossed my mind, the 'time in heaven' that I experienced. My eyes widened a bit as I stared at her.

"You're the angel I saw!" I replied, albiet a bit too loudly, I saw a blush form on her as I stopped to look around, seeing people stare and some chuckle at me. I blushed, apologizing and looked at her. "Sorry, but you are her right? The angel that helped me?"

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm anything but an angel. My name is Akali, appropriately titled The Fist of Shadow." Her name made me take a second to pay even more attention to her. The beautiful female in front of me is none other than Akali, the champion who has more than once on occasion caused me grief and stress.

"Akali? Nice to meet you then, I'm Alan. I guess I'll be training to be a summoner so no title for me then." I told her, taking another bite of my food. I suppose our conversation went alright from there, she simply checked up on me to make sure I was feeling better, I explained my situation, but something threw me off for a bit.

"Oh yes, I am aware of what you must do now." She said after I explained what mess I am now in.

"What? How would you know that? Is there some sort of method of news updates or something?" I asked, confused as to her knowledge. She laughed a bit, shaking her head.

"No, of course not. I know because you wouldn't be alive right now if you had chosen to return home." Her words made me stop, remembering the voice in my head.

_"__If you want to leave, then they'll kill you__"_ The voice once again rang in my head as I made the small connection needed to put together the owner of said voice.

"Wait a minute... so then that means... you were the one that talked to me?" I asked her. "But, how is that even possible? Were you in the room? Did you cast a spell on me?" She once again laughed at me, making me feel a bit upset at how little I knew about this world.

"Of course not, the only reason I managed to do that was for a reason everyone at the institute recognizes." She said, getting up as she had finished her meal. "You are my destined summoner, and I your champion."

**A/N SO LETS SEE, COMPUTER CRASHING WHILE WRITING, CHECK, NOT SAVING WHEN UPDATES OCCURED, CHECK, SCHOOL, CHECK. all around I am very sorry I have not updated in such a long time. I will attempt to continue this story till the day I die (or finish the story which is a much suitable option mind you). Anyways, rate, review, enjoy, check out Moxxie Russo for her fics since she's been edging me on to continue. Anyways I wanna do a quick poll, who should Alan fight for? Ionia, Demacia, Noxus, so on and so forth.**


	4. Spending time AT THE LIBRARY!

**A/N Okay so there are some things I need to explain further before moving on. By "everyone acknowledges" I mean that certain champs are essentially used mostly by certain summoners in the sense that it's a main. No one knows about how Akali and Alan are meant to work together. Enjoy**

My thoughts were out of sync at this point. Not only am I now a summoner at the Institute, but now I have a champion that is destined to work for me. And not only that, it's Akali who would be my partner.

"But... I'm not even a real summoner right now." I said, disbelief filled within my voice as she took a spoonful of her soup and ate silently. "How does that even make sense? I'm not even from this world!"

She put her spoon down and simply smiled at me, instantly making me shut up as her radiant beauty astounded me. "It's destiny for a reason. Maybe however you got here was exactly what was supposed to happen to you, in the end you're now here."

I took a deep breath and calmed down, cutting a piece of my chicken and eating it slowly as my thoughts slowly gathered back together. I took a sip of my water to clear my throat, looking at her. I waited for her to tell me more and when I saw that she had nothing more to add, I scratched my head and simply moved the topic along.

"So umm, how long does these summoner training courses take?" I realized now that I had no idea what exactly I would be going through when I decided to become one of the lesser known elements within the league's history, as far as what Riot and the wiki say.

"Well approximately the training all depends on your initial level in magic, it could take anywhere from a few weeks to several years." She responded, making me once again doubt my entire decision on staying.

"So basically, if I'm good enough with magic, I'm a senior, if I'm not, then I'm in kindergarden." I said to myself with a sigh. There was no way I'd be able to pass this at all, which means I would spend more time failing at the application of magic and probably not even have a chance at being a true summoner. I bowed my head in disappointment knowing that this was probably already going to happen. _Big surprise, one of the biggest concentration of magic around and I have to know how to use magic in order to participate._ the sarcasm of my inner self spewing out into me as I grated my teeth a bit. Akali looked up from her meal, a frown on her face as she set her spoon down her empty bowl.

"I do not fully understand your past or what exactly enabled you to join from another realm, but I do however know one thing." Her eyes met with mine as I took in her serious tone. "Whether its soon or years from now, you were brought to this world for a reason. And based upon the fact that the elder summoners weren't enough for whatever is about to happen, you will be a needed." Her words, though as far fetched as it seemed, would be a viable explanation.

I nodded softly, taking her word for what she believes, as up until now I had no real reason to think of the essence and implication of magic within common life. I finished up the rest of my dinner and got up, letting her know that if she would like to speak more where my room was located. Before I left though, she gave me a reassuring smile as she spoke through whatever link we had.

_Do not worry Alan, you have an amazing amount of potential in your magic, seeing as how you subconciously erected a barrier strong enough to not only repel Ahri's seduction, but live through her barrage._ I stopped for a second, not knowing what she had meant by that. I turned to ask what she meant but she had already left. After looking around for her for a bit more, I frowned and decided to return to my room. After a long and tiring day, I felt that sleep would be the easier to come by now. I hoped that whatever hellish thoughts still plagued my mind would not venture into my dreams, as it seemed I would need all the rest I can for this up coming trials and magic classes.

My mind made up, I opened up my room and locked the door, passing out on the bed as my mind drifted off into thoughts of Akali, and the conversation I had with her.

_**\\_Next Morning_/**_

I stretched up, scratching my head as I yawned, my night being rather pleasant as my dreams consisted of nothing terrifying or confusing. I got out of my bed, heading over to the cafe to grab some breakfast before finding out where I would need to go. As I walked through the halls, I took another look around, the storm from last night calmed down and dispersed as the sun shone through the windows. I made my way over to the cafe, apparently either being one of the earliest ones there or the latest, as there was not many others within the room. I ordered some pretty normal looking food and sat down, munching softly as I looked around the room. I noticed some other summoners looking over at me, some champions looking over at me, and some other people looking over at me. All in all, I searched desperately for an escape from the attention I was recieving.

It only took a few minutes before I noticed Kayle sitting off to the side as she ate silently. I moved over to her quickly, not really wanting to sit in such an awkward position for long. I cleared my throat as she looked up at me, smiling a bit. "Ahh, , come sit." She said, her voice a lot clear without her helmet. I sat in front of her, taking another bite of my food before she grabbed a glass of milk. "Did you need something?" She asked, though by now I'm sure she knows exactly what I want to ask her.

"Well yes, good morning Kayle, I would like to know exactly where I would be going, when, and what I would do there." I told her, drinking some milk of my own and wiping my mouth.

"You're test starts at nine o'clock, held over in the gymnasium section, summoner subsection, and you will be tested on your magical abilities. All in all I am sure that you will do great." She told me, taking another bite as my throat closed up slightly.

"And by testing my magical abilities, you mean that I'll just set something on fire or move water, right?" I did not think anything other than that would be possible to check magical prowess besides...

"Of course not, you will be tested by means of duels. As a summoner, it is best to know exactly how to use your magic as well as how to apply it whenever necessary; therefore it goes without saying that combative duels are the best choice in order to test this. The institute's lead instructor will be the one you face and judge your placement based on how you perform."

I outwardly groaned as my head sagged, not only in defeat but frustration._ Here we go again, giving in before anything even happens. Probably why you end up resorting to-_. My inner argument was halted immediately at the arrival of more champions and such, Kayle getting up having finished her meal.

"Well I must see to my duties, until next time ." She said as she proceeded to leave.

"Just Alan is fine." I informed her, to which she gave a small nod and headed on her way. I looked over as the line for food progressively became longer and longer, taking notice of the champions that I have seen. Gnar seemed to be curious about every little thing, Nami and Fizz seemed to be talking, I noticed Draven flirting with some female summoners, I even saw Lux and Ezreal once again with each other, talking. I smiled softly, as it seemed that everyone here were kind and relaxed, to which I too would need to be. I took a deep breath, picking up my plates and throwing away my garbage as I tried to remember the mental map I had of the entire building. I made my way down some halls, giving respectful 'Hello's to those I passed by, and entered the room of my destination.

The library.

I took note of a clock nearby and hurridly made my way to find some books about the properties of magic, as it was apparent I would need it. If Akali believes that I can do this, then I have to try after all. I found many books and sat down away from anyone else, as little amount of people were actually in there. I read up on its history, and by read I skimmed, saw some important concepts, and moved on. I took the time to note some spells, references, processes by which magic is channeled and released, so on and so forth. I was skimming through my third book when I heard someone behind me.

"Well, if it isn't the boy from the woods~." A feminine voice that just seemed to bathe in seduction broke my concentration as I looked behind me quickly. Ahri was standing there, a small smirk on her face as I suddenly got worried about what she wanted. After all I secluded myself far from the main lobby area of the library.

"Uhh, hey? Sorry, can I help you?" I asked, not entirely sure if this would end up bad for me.

"Well~ I just wanted to get a chance to tell you that I'm soooo sorry for the other day. When you've been through some things, you tend to be cautious of what's around you." She said, her voice tempting me into stray thoughts that I pushed out of my head. Sure she looked great but I have to focus.

"It's alright, I understand and I'm alive so don't worry about it," I told her as I turned back to my books "I need to focus now for my test so if that's all you need." I trailed off as I continued reading. Ahri made some sort of gesture that I saw out of the corner of my eye and mumbled something under her breath before she leaned against my back, her breasts pressed against my back as I tensed up.

"Isn't there anything I could do to make it up for you? Anything at all~?" Her voice whispered into my ear as I felt her hand glide down my side. I casually moved her hand away as I put my book down and turned to her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"I would love it if you taught me some things about magic." I answered smiling a bit, I noticed Ahri switch from a frown to a smiling face quickly as she agreed. I got up, returning the books I had taken to their proper places, and then followed Ahri to the gymnasium to have a personal crash course with one of the league's top mages. I noted that initially, Ahri was distracted by something, but continued on nonetheless.

"Alright, so do you know any spells?"

"No."

"Okay, what about how to channel magic?"

"Nope."

"Umm... do you know what magic is?"

"Kinda... I know of it." I answered her, feeling her disappointment grow.

"Well if you don't know any of that then you really do need some help. Don't worry, I'll try my hardest so just, sit down and we can focus on step one, actually feeling your magic within you."

I followed her instruction on meditation, sitting there for a few minutes trying to get the feeling she had described as a warm flame within myself. I blocked out all noise of the outside world, slowly envisioning my inner mind and surrounding.

And opened my eyes to the other me.

I stared at myself, frowning a bit as the other me smirked at me with his cocky grin.

_"Well I'll be damned, if I had known you were coming by I would have tidied the place up."_ He said, gesturing to out surrounding. I ignored his comments and focused more, trying to find the source deep within myself. _"If you want some help I can show you exactly where to go instead of wasting your time listening to some chick."_

"Ahri isn't 'some chick', she's someone who has a hell of a lot more experience than either of us!"

_"That may be true and all, but I've been inside here the entire time. I'm pretty sure that if anything's changed, I would be able to tell, you know, since I am the one who runs this place."_ I scowled at him as he threw off my concentration.

"Hey! You know as well as I do that we're a hell of a lot better now than we were then! We made friends easier and were able to get past a lot of things with you being the dormant one!" I yelled. Not wanting to continue this argument anymore, I turned and headed away from him. I heard his shouts as to where I was headed in his usual sarcastic demeanor but ignored it and focused on finding the source. I was about to give up when I felt warm all of a sudden. I looked around, trying to find the source of the heat, seing a glowing orb, brightly illuminating my surroundings. I smiled and headed over to pick it up, but something blocked me. I tried to get closer but there seemed to be a wall there. I growled a bit and attempted once more to move past the barrier as the other me came up and leaned against it casually.

_"You know, I would have thought that at this point you would have figured out why its not letting you in, ."_ he mocked, shaking his head as his reached past the barrier and extracted a small portion of the flame. I was shocked, then confused for a second.

"Why you?" I simply asked, my surroundings started to fade as he chuckled.

_"That's what I asked when you took over."_ I was dragged back into reality, my eyes opening as Ahri had gotten closer to me. I nearly forgot she was here. I assumed that whatever occured within my mind would not be the last, especially of him. Ahri gave me some very simple instructions on the uses of magic, telling me what limit I appeared to have, how to focus just enough energy into my spells, and the spells, oh the spells, definitely were not in any way, shape, or form, a train wreck. Ever seen someone attempt teleport to their right only to be lodged into a tree outside? Regardless, within the short time I had with her training me, Ahri didn't seem as bad as I thought.

_Yeah, you only saw the tits and word "kitsune" and immediately assumed she was either a slut or a misunderstood girl with high expectations from her knight in shining armor._ I rolled my eyes at the thought, Ahri tapping my shoulder as she pointed over to a nearby clock. Eight fifty, which means in ten minutes my fate is decided. I took whatever time I had left to regain some energy, calm my mind, and go over what I learned that day. Just as I finished the water bottle Ahri handed me, A group of summoners entered the gymnasium, some being those I've seen at the cafeteria and others unknown. Next came some professional looking people that all bore insignias of the nations in Runeterra. Finally, two elder summoners entered the room, one looking up and signaling me over. I took a deep breath, walking down the steps as I approached the man.

"Alan Ranford, I assume you are prepared both mentally and physically for this test and have everything you need to begin." The elder summoner stated as he checked off his keyboard. I gave a quick affirmative and awaited my instructions, the test running pretty smoothly as they first examined my stamina in handling magic. I smiled as I thought that it wasn't nearly as hard as Kayle had put it earlier, which was when I truly remembered what she had said earlier.

The lead instructor then set his clipboard down, standing at a distance from me as he bent his knees slightly, his left palm open upwards as his right upwards towards his chest, in a combative sort of stance. "Are you ready to battle?" He clarified, traces of energy flowing over to his left palm. I tensed up a bit, moving into a less focused stance of his as I awkwardly nodded, not knowing how this would play out. I gulped slightly as he moved quickly, his spell threshold greatly exceeding mine as he fired on after another as I dodged them as best as I could, a few hitting me here and there. I attempted to counter but his quick spell casting made it even harder.

He continued his onslaught, firing whatever he thought was necessary. I knew my trick would not last much longer as I tried to think up of any kind of strategy I could. It was within a split second of thought and landing that I did not notice the massive ball of lightning hurled towards me faster than the speed of light.

**A/N Okay so before anyone says anything rude about no upoloads or anything, yeah I'm a scumbag and forgot about even writing this thing. problems in personal life and stuff have taken over me and I finally managed to get back to this so sorry if the wording of certain things are a little weird. I hope that this makes up for it and I will try and get the next chapter out as fast as I can. In the meantime, check out Moxxie Russo's **_**Ready! Steady! GO!**_** as it is a wonderful fanfiction about an o/c's placement with the elric brothers in Fullmetal Alchemist. Until next time, let me know what you think of this chapter and let me hear some theories.**


	5. Test results will be posted

**A/N Okay so I'm a shitty person who lost all will to write for a bit, having said that, I started the first part of this a few months back, kept looking at it, and then continued to write recently. Well I will finish this fanfiction, that is something I strived for when deciding to make it and that is something I will do. So without further ado, let's write.**

* * *

The first thing that registered in me was pain.

Not the kind of pain that you get when you stub your toe or step on a leggo or some shit like that.

No the kind that makes you think about how you lived your life up until this point since it felt like you were were stomping up the patio for death's door.

The second thing was that I was back.

I got up, breathing hard as I looked at the mage, seeing him pause in order to judge if I was able to continue most likely. I nodded after getting up into a crouched stance, resuming my original posture only a lot more focused and loose. I smirked slightly as he once more began his onslaught of spells towards me. I put one hand up, focusing energy in a bowl shape with the center being in my palm as they approached. The shield took up the power from the spells, my mind quickly searching for a spell I could use to counterattack as he approached closer.

In an instant I focused on the instant movement of my body, teleporting myself right next to him as I put my hand down quickly, hurling a fireball towards him and teleporting once more to his other side in case of retaliation. He reacted to my current location as he didnt even see the firebal strike him on the back. I put my shield back up, teleporting backwards as I started moving to the side. I felt my energy start to run out, my shield weakening in both presence and durability. I set it down for now, channeling whatever reserve I had to restore my energy as I dodged his next onslaught. Within seconds, I felt myself regain my full power as I used as I formulated a plan to wittle him down. Needless to say it was a rinse and repeat of my first strike against him as there really was not much I could do.

I kept at it for nearly an hour and a half, the test taking the most attention as I noticed both champions and summoners gather to witness it. I thought that there was a likely case that some piltover version of a television or some other method for broadcasting this fight was being transmitted throughout the Institute. My thoughts were brought back to the fight as it seemed the summoner had caught on to my strategy but continued with his pattern anyways. I prepared to retaliate when i noticed a small blue hue form around him as I decided to strike from afar, sending as many balls of fire as I could so as to not recieve whatever onslaught he had planned to dish out had I gotten close.

Within another 20 minutes we were at a standstill, neither of us giving in despite our bodies aching. I stood tall, breathing heavily as I prepared for his wave of attacks and decided to attempt something new. As soon as he began his attack, I retaliated with my own, the summoner getting what I attempted, continued on as he pushed himself towards the same edge I was headed. I knew how this would end and I made a risky move. Within half a second, I stopped casting, put a shield aroudn my body that would only last for a short time, teleported myself as close to him as possible, and pushed out all remaining energy I had into a burst of magic. The result was a large cloud of dust formed, my vision turning obscured as I fell to my knees, breathing hard. I looked around as the dust settled, many of the audience staring shocked as they whispered something between eachother. I looked over at my opponent, then at the other high summoner as I awaited whatever verdict I would recieve from this fight. My mind slowly fading as I hung my head, wishing I had more time to take back control.

I opened my eyes, my body aching as I felt completely wiped out. I looked at my surrounding, noticing that I was still in the arena yet the man I was facing had fallen to the ground. I looked up and saw that the other summoner was approaching a consensus with whatever he had written down. He stood up, his voice powerful dispite his old appearance.

"Alan Ranford! After carefully reviewing your display in magistry and your excellent battle against one of the top tiers I might add," he gestured to the man getting up from the ground, his face showing no signs of anger but a genuine smile. "Tomorrow you will be tested once more on the field before we make our final decision, therefore rest up tonight, as you will be put to the test in five back to back games with opponents ranging from our lowest to our top tier players. You are dismissed!" He ended as the representatives and himself left. I was lost, not knowing how or why but I passed. I got up and made my way out, my body aching as I left the arena. _**Be lucky we both want the same thing**_. I groaned, putting two and two together as I made my way back to my room, saying thanks to those who congragulated me. _I don't know how you took over again... but thanks. It looks like if we really want to excell here however, we will need to work together._ I knew very well that I would need to work as hard as I can to live this dream, and that meant even working on the worse parts within my psyche. I approached my door as I heard a voice call out my name, I turned around just in time to be caught in a hug by none other than the kitsune who helped me out earlier.

"That was spectacular! I had no idea you were so capable of such skill! You said you had no experience in using magic before." I blushed from the unexpected hug and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, guess I got lucky didn't know my own strength." I returned the embrace fully and smiled, looking at her as she glanced up. "But thank you for even showing me how to access it." I noticed her smile grow more as she nodded, pulling away.

"Of course! If you need more help with magic then you know where to find me, or maybe I can just find you~." She purred that last part in a very seductive way that made me chuckle and shake my head.

"Why only for magic lessons? Maybe we can just chat and hang out." I said, grabbing my key from my pocket and unlocking my door. "After all, we're friends now, right?"

I turned back only to witness something that would have made me fall in love were I not weary of what would happen if I tried to take that road. Ahri smiled even brighter than before if that was possible, her eyes getting wet around the edges as her entire being glowed. She had a look of worry and at the same time excitement as her usually seductive and playful voice turned to a more soft and pleading tone.

"Really? You really mean it? We really are friends?" I was taken aback from her reaction for a second before nodding, finding myself on the recieving end of a tackle as she had a death grip around my stomach, the air slowly squeezed out of me as I heard her constant stream of 'Thank you!'s.

"Ahri. Air. Can't" I managed to say as she realized what I meant, blushing as she got up.

"S-sorry, bad habit." We both got up, me chuckling a bit as I steadied my breathing. It was then that I noticed how close we were and how she just barely comes up to my neck. I stood at an understandable 5'11" so I don't really think much of my height until someone shorter stands close enough for me to take note of it.

After a few more minutes of awkward apologies and stumblings with words, I told her that I would like to shower and change before exploring around some more. She nodded and exited the room, looking back with a small smirk as she closed the door. I sighed, now feeling my exhaustion as I dragged myself to the shower. After studying the slightly confusing machinery built, I managed to successfully turn on and off the hot water and adjust the temperature as well. I stripped off my clothes and got in, my muscles sore and bruised as I sighed, staying there for a while. I thought back to earlier during the competition as I made a decision.

_Hey, I've been thinking and maybe we can have an agreement about control._ I felt the other me stir, most likely more exhausted from the test than I was.

_**Oh? And what exactly would that be?**_ After a quick thought I knew he understood. _**Really now? Well as interesting as it sounds I would still just be the shadow while you bask int he glory**_.

_No, I promise that I will take your input on things more serious now and give you the benefit of the doubt on a lot more things. Just please, if we both work to the same goal there's no way we can lose and you know it._

After a few moments, I felt his agreement to the plan. Smiling, I stood from the wall I had been leaning against and turned the water off. _As a quick reference, since we aren't necessarily the same, would you like to be called something else or just have the same name?_

_**Damien**_. I smirked at the name he came up with, knowing the reason behind the name as he growled a bit. _**Shut up, I'm tired now let me rest!**_ And with that he stopped responding. I chuckled before shaking my head as I let my body fully relax as the warm water poured down my body. The days being so eventful and tomorrow would be the real test. I wagered that if anything this would simply determine what level I am or if I was good enough to be ranked, and if so then the ranking I would be in. Needless to say, I decided letting Shade rest would be the best for us both, as he would most likely be the one in full control of what we decide to do.

I nearly fell asleep in the shower as it soothed my aching muscles. Getting up, I turned the water off, my black hair clamped against my face as it sagged down over my eyes. I would need to cut it soon as per my original plan before everything happened. I got out and looked around for a towel before remembering the drawer in the bedroom and exiting. As I made my way over, I felt an odd sensation in my mind.

_"Alan, I heard of your success in your test. I am sorry I was not able to bear witness, I had a match at the time."_ I briefly recalled Kayle being summoned as well and guessed the two were either at opposite ends or working together.

_"It is fine Akali, I appreciate the thought. Yes it was quite exhausting."_ I grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry off my body before too much water dripped down onto the floor.

_"I see, well I am already here to celebrate however you wish."_ She replied in my mind as I moved the towel to my head and thought about how exactly we could celebrate. I suppose getting her to show me a relaxing spot nearby would be rewarding enough.

"_Alright, I'll be out in a second." _I dried off the rest of my body, picking out my clothes and robes before exitting as I looked at my champion. Akali had decided to sport her usual outfit, most likely in case she is summoned at any point, only her mask is down giving me a good look at her entire face. She seemed to be doing the same to me, my purple robes fitting quite well as I only had a white tee and shorts underneath. "So how about showing me some place relaxing around here and we can talk a bit more."

"If that is your wish Alan." She said with all her formality. It bothered me a lot, not really used to being in a position to be talked to in a formal manner, but it made sense for her to do so. I simply told myself that I would have to wait for her to become more casual with me as I nodded for her to lead on.

As we walked down the halls, I took notice of the other summoners around me. The different designs of each robe attracing my eye. I concluded that the more intricate and detailed robes were for those on a higher rank, the highest I saw so far I concluded was equal to a platinum two player. My mind traveled quickly to the personalities of other summoners, wondering if they acted the same way as many players did in League. I chuckled to myself imagining how that would play out here, if all chat was some sort of telepathic communication between each team or if they talked through their champs. I was snapped out of my imagination when a lady bumped into me as she fell back.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention." I said, offering my hand to pick her up. She looked up and smiled, grabbing it as she got to her feet.

"It's fine, I was rushing anyways. I need to get going but thanks again." She quickly left just as fast as she arrived, leaving me partially confused.

"Akali, is everyone always so busy, or is she like that because of a match or something?" I asked, turning to my companion, who told me that it was most likely the latter. I sighed a bit, being thankful that I would have some free time while here.

We arrived at the main doors, Akali and I discussing a few topics as we walked, and told the receptionist there that we were going out for a walk. Once taking note of us leaving, she allowed us to continue on, opening the doors for us. We headed out towards the forest, which in hindsight I probably should have expected out of someone who was so adept at stealth, a secluded and quiet place like the forest would be perfect for either relaxing or training.

I sat down, taking in the heat from the sun as I tilted my head back and had my eyes closed, smiling softly as I felt myself recover. I heard a soft rustling and assumed Akali must have done something similar. Enjoying the rays of the sun was always an activity I enjoyed, feeling its warmth surround me as if I was envoloped in a hug by a loved one.

My thoughts started to turn back to my world, my family, my friends. Would any of them try and search? I shook my head, of course they would. They just wouldn't find me and would always have some absurd hope that I would return. I knew exactly why I couldn't and why I won't. I sighed, feeling sorry for those I left behind along with those who will truly be hurt.

"Is something troubling you, Alan?" I heard Akali say beside me. The location and sound of her voice dragging me back while also letting me know that she had opted to lay in the grass.

"Just... thinking. About my world and what will happen to those who know me." My voice was laced with my emotions; my sorrow, my worry, my regret, but there was also another feeling in there. Anger.

"Alan, your family will honor and remember you, your friends will tell their friends of your deeds, and your world will keep you within it, locked in memory by history. I regret not being able to provide more assistance, but do believe me when I say that I am very grateful you are here."

Somehow, when back in my world it would take hours and a few movies or songs to regain myself from whatever onslaught of emotions bombarded me, Akali managed to calm me down with those two sentences. I gave her my thanks, returning the mood to the same calm aura as I laid myself back. There was no doubt that This upcoming match would be the deciding factor of my worth here, and I would need some plan if I am to succeed. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand brush on my arm, looking to my right, I saw Akali laying on her side, facing me with a look on her face that would punish me worse than her blades could if I continued to think hard. Sighing, I gave her a confoming smile as I turned to her as well, looking at her peaceful face and her deep emerald eyes. I could feel her stare directed back to my own eyes as we stayed there, unthinking, unmoving.

Time seemed to slip by, the calmness providing us the full comfort of the sun. Whether it was my imagination or not, I felt warmer when I turned than when I was laying on my back. I was about to speak up when a very familiar rumble shattered the glass dubbed 'silence'. I blushed a bit as I sat up, Akali seeming to either not have heard my stomach or had fallen asleep. Regardless, her face seemed peaceful, almost as if there was no worries in the world at this current moment. I knew better than that though, so I decided to shake her shoulder softly to wake her up.

You know that moment when you realize your decision was completely dumb and you deserve the results of said decision? Needless to say attempting to shake a trained ninja out of their sleep was probably the dumbest thing I could possibly have thought to do. Why, you may ask.

I fell onto my stomach, the arm I had put onto her shoulder behind my back nearly breaking off while she kept me held down with her knee; her other hand angled with her nails pointed down toward my neck, ready to pierce my skin. _Yeah, probably should have put more thought into that._

_**No, really? I could have sworn that's how people say hello.**_

At the risk of my life, I swallowed whatever panic accumulated in my throat and groaned out a "good morning," preparing for whatever pain I would soon recieve.

"I apologize Summoner, my training sticks with me even in this area of peace." She replied distantly. I felt her weight leave my back as I sighed, getting up and dusting off my front.

"At the expense of being pinned to the ground again, do you always wake up like that when someone else moves you?" I noticed her flinch slightly before her posture seemed to stiffen up into her composed and prepared stance that she always seems to carry, most likely another result of her training at such a young age.

"Yes, I regret any damage I may have caused you Summoner, and ask for your forgiveness." I frowned slightly before shaking my head.

"It's no problem at all, I'll just think of this as a lesson." I flashed a smile at her before stretching slightly. "But enough about mistakes, I'm feeling a bit hungry and I think we've spent enough time here. Would you accompany me to the cafeteria?" As if cheering in agreement to the plan, my stomach decided to growl at that moment, making my body freeze up momentarily before I blushed and scratched the back of my head, looking away.

"Very well Summoner, I see no problem with that." She responded, the only indication that I seemed to have made any change in her that her tone had a more lighter mood to it compared to the dry and monotonous tone she had used before.

"Well then, shall we?" I held my arm out for her as I smiled, though it seemed that my gesture caused a bit of hesitation out of the ninja, making her weigh in the consequences of this simple action. I guess no one really attempted to get close to her like this. After a few moments, she simply walked by and I, a bit saddened but nonetheless understanding, followed her. I couldn't help but feel, however, that this would be the outcome for a while until I changed something about the ninja- no the woman in front of me.

* * *

**A/N Okay so yeah this is REALLY late I know. I put it off constantly due to other things that I wanted to personally do. Now as far as how I'll be doing special events and new champions in this story, if it seems that I want them to become friendly with Alan, like Kindred for example, I would start off with someone mentioning the arrival of a new champion, Alan getting notification of it, and him eventually interacting with them. I once again ask though, if you want to join in this story with a summoner OC that you want, I plan on some things for them. So I will say that before I post the next chapter, I will wait a few weeks as I will need the summoner and the preferred champ for the jungle and bot lane duo. Top lane was reserved for a character of a person I planned to have involved in this story and mid will be taken by Alan. So thank you all for reading.**


End file.
